Un romance en Paris 1°-
by ccmimi
Summary: 2027.Los niños elegidos son adultos,ya casados,excepto dos,sera que conoscan las personas de sus vidas o seran ellos dos,leanlo y lo averigüaran


UN ROMANCE EN PARIS  
  
2027,todos los digi destined nos hemos sepraso pero no por ello hemos de olvidar a nuestros digimons y aventuras.  
  
Taichi es emperador del digimundo  
Sora esta estudiando arreglos florales con su madre  
Yamato tiene una banda que toca rock,el toca guitarra y canta  
Koshirou es un ingeniero del digimundo  
Takeru es un escritor muy famoso   
Hikari es una excelente profesora del kinder-garden  
Daisuke ha puesto un restaurant de Comida China  
Miyako es un ama de casa muy responsable  
Ida es un abogado  
Ken es un detective  
Joe,mi querido Joe,es uno de los doctores mas famosos en el digimundo como en el Japon  
Y...  
  
Ring!!,Ring!!,Ring!!  
  
-Vaya quien poodra ser?-dije y me dirigi a la sala olvidando mi telefono en la habitacion  
  
-Si,hola?  
  
-hola Mimi!hala Sora  
  
-Hola Sora que sucede?paso algo malo?son las 11:00 pm  
  
-No pero graciaspor preocuparte,estas en tu habitacion?  
  
-No me encuentro en la sala,desconecte el telefono de mi habitacion pero olvide este ^-^jeje  
  
-En fin,dirigete haya,rapido!!  
  
-Ya voy-a Sora le sucedia algo,me lo dijo con demasiasa ansiedad,conecte el telefono de mi habitacion,lo descolge,  
Colge el de la sala y me avente como rayo a mi cama-listo,que quieres Sora  
  
-Prende el televisor en la Televisora "FUJI"-lo hize-ah!!para que quieres que vea las noticias??-le pregunte  
  
-Sabes quien es aquel doctor al que estan entrevistando?  
  
-Yo que voy a saber,bien sabes que yo soy,ah!!!-me quede boquiabierta y tartamudeando dije-Jo=joe?  
  
-Asi es-me dijo Sora  
  
-Y para que quieres que vea a ser tan patetico?-le dije enojada en la voz  
  
-Vaya se nota que te gusta Joe,desde que eras pequeña,o no?-me cuestiono,lo unico que supe hacer en ese instante fue   
sonrojarme y gritarle  
  
-ESO TE LO DIJE DESDE QUE ERA NUESTRO PRIMER VIAJE AL DIGIMUNDO!!!DE SEGURO LO OLVIDASTE DEPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO,SI ALGUIEN   
TE ESCUCHO ME VAS A CONOCER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Los siento Mimi-me dijo-no te preocupes,no lo olvida ademas Yamato esta mas dormido que un bebe despues de comer  
  
-Que!!!!,solo llevo seis años de no verte y ya tienes esposo!!!  
  
-Si-me aseguro-Hikari y Takeru ya estan en planes de matimonio aunque le rompio el alma a Daisuke el conocio a una chica muy   
moderna y hermosa llamda Akane con la que se va a casar,Ida se casara con una mujer que defendio en la corte y la declararon  
inocente tengo entendido que su nombre es Amy,a Taichi tambien le rompi el corazon pero encontro una chica muy parcida a mi  
pero mas femenina,le gusta el soccer y muchas cosas que a Tai le gustan su nombre es Yanoshiko y proviene de la China de los  
unicos que no se son de Koushirou,Joe y tu.  
  
-Que!!!!vaya que soy un fiasco  
  
-Tu sabes si Koushirou ya se caso o algo asi  
  
-Bueno,el me pidio matrimonio pero le dije que no,el me llamo por telefono y me dijo que habia encontrado a la chica de su   
vida y se irian a vivir al digimundo,en fin que tanto habla Joe?  
  
-Bueno,el descubrio la cura para esta diciendo sobre su descubrimiento  
  
-Vaya por andar de platiconas no escuche nada ya que le puse en mute,dime todo lo que dijo  
  
-^_^ jeje,yo tampoco lo escuche en fin vamos a escuchar lo que dice,shhhhhh!!-me dijo Sora  
  
-SHHHHHHH!!-le conteste y escuchamos  
  
-Y diganos Doctor Joe,es cierto que le hicieron una propuesta para irse a Paris a dar un resumen sobre tu descubrimiento  
a doctores de todo el mundo.  
  
-Bueno en verdad tengo muchoas asuntos pendientes-dijo sonriente-me ofrecieron el vuelo para pasado mañana asi que para   
mañana les respondere-se dirigio al hospital,cerro la puerta y termino la conferencia de prensa...  
  
-Mimi,estas hay?Mimi???-Sora me grito mientras yo estaba despistada  
  
-Oh1lo siento Sora me quede impactada con la noticia-le dije  
  
-En fin,nos vemos mañana,adios!  
  
-adios!  
  
-Al despedirme me puse mi pijama y me dormi,todo paso muy rapido,me vesti y fui al trabajo,es cierto olvide mencionarselo  
yo trabajo en un restaurant de reposteria y dulces,en fin,no llegaron muchos clientes,como siempre deje a palmon cuidando  
la tienda y comenze a caminar entonces me tope con el hospital donde Joe trabajaba estuve a punto de irme pero al ver a la  
multitud me acerque.  
Cuando llege donde esa multitud abrieron el paso,Joe estaba pasando presumido  
  
-Hey,Joe-le grite mientras le cogia el brazo  
  
-Vaya,niña dejame en paz,estoy en un asunto importante-me quito mi mano de su brazo y se alejo en ese momento le dije  
  
-Jamas pense que llegaras a tales extremos,tu no eras asi-incline un poco de las caderas hacia arriba,con las manos   
hacia atras y dije un poco mas fuerte-de todos modos eso solo me sucedio en el castillo-mire hacia atras y me cruce   
de brazos   
  
-Mi,mimi,eres tu?  
  
-Justo cuando apenas iba a verlo al voltear la cabeza corrio hacia mi y me abrazo,me sonroje en ese momento,cuando me abrazo  
al insante me senti tensa tal ves por la emosion de que me abrazo,tal ves por el susto que me metio no lo se pero cuando   
paso tiempo de que me abrazo,y aun lo hacia,me senti tranquila,cuando me solto me dijo.  
  
-Vaya Mimi,cuando tiempo si verte-me sonrio,pero se puso un poco triste despues-espero que aun seas soltera.  
  
-En eso senti un presentimiento pero no me emocione tanto-si solterita y sin compromiso ^_^  
  
-Disculpa Mimi,podemos ir a tomar un cafe?-me pregunto  
  
-Claro me encantaria ^_^  
  
Fuimos al "Winfdinf" y tomamos un cafe y hablamos...  
  
-Bueno de que querias hablarme  
  
- ^_^ Solo queria auyentar a los fotografos ^_^  
  
-En ese momento la vena mas grande de mi vida me salio   
  
-No no es cierto ^_^-en ese momento me tranquilize un poco,pero aun tenia rasgos de mi vena,entonces se puso triste  
-Como sabras me propusieron ir a Paris  
  
-Si lo se-le dije un poco cabizbaja-Y lo has aceptado!  
-Aun no lo he dicho pero tu seras la primera en saberlo,si,si ire  
  
-Me puse demasiado triste,es mas me llego un puñal al alma,iba a decir algo-p-pero no dije nada en ese momento por poco   
rompia en llanto aunque solo se me acumulo un poco de agua,entonces...  
  
-Quiero ir contigo-le dije mientras el me decia...  
  
-Quiero que vayas conmigo-lo dijimos tan parejo,que parciamos un coro,los dos nos sonrojamos,como si fueramos en verdad   
almas gemelas.Los dos sonreimos en ese momento mientras veia sus lentes y el mis ojos...  
  
-Bueno creo que los dos nos leimos el pensamiento,^_^-me dijo,en ese momento me enoje y levante de mi silla...  
  
-Solo nos leimos el pensamiento-le grite y me retire rapido con mi bolso en la espalda y pensando vaya tipo  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
  
------------------------------------------------- ^_^ -----------------------------------------------------^_^----------  
  
Bueno este es uno de los pocos fanfics que he escrito pronto les traere los demas espero que este les este gustando aunque  
no es la gran cosa.  
Les ruego que me dejen comentarios para ver si puedo mejorar la segunda y ultima parte.  
  
  



End file.
